staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5897 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5897); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5898 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5898); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - odc. 287 Domisiowe strachy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 11/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 11, No Ordinary Friends) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Świat się kręci - the best of; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 456) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /4/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka. Przyszłość (Africa, The Future) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Klara i Franciszek - odc. 2/4 (Chiara e Francesco, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2754; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Mikołajek - odc. 19 Tajna wiadomość (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le Message Secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Anna German - odc. 2/10 (Anna German, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Tata do pary (Kokovaah); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Emma Schwieger, Jasmin Gerat, Samuel Finzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wątpliwość (Doubt); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:John Patrick Shanley; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Amy Adams, Viola Davus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Żywe trupy III - odc. 14/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 14, Prey); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /4/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Świat się kręci - the best of; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 14/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 14/ 26 - Alaska - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 9/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1022; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1022 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1023 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (92); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 4x5 km techniką klasyczną i dowolną (Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 4x5 km techniką klasyczną i dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The); western kraj prod.USA (1961); reż.:Robert Aldrich; wyk.:Rock Hudson, Kirk Douglas, Dorothy Malone, Joseph Cotton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2080; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 540 - Rozwód; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Roman Polański i Jacek Żakowski (Rozmowy poSzczególne) cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (13); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 2/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (103); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Korzenie Europy - Mariza i dzieje fado (Mariza - Fado); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Simon Broughton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Brett Ratner; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Edward Norton, Ralph Fiennes, Harvey Keitel, Mary Louise Parker; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Krew z krwi - odc. 2/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Karty śmierci (Three Blind Mice); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Christopher Leitch; wyk.:Brian Dennehy, Debrah Farentino, Mary Stuart Masterson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 23 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 14 8:45 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kudłaci 10:30 Asterix podbija Amerykę 12:10 Ciemność rusza do boju 14:15 Z księżyca spadłeś? 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 148 17:10 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 149 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 87 20:05 Miss Polski 2013 22:30 Kości Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 23:30 Kości Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 0:30 Bez pardonu 2:30 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1517 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 66 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 66 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 703 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 627 12:15 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 13:15 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 14:20 Madagwiazdka 14:55 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po 15:25 Pada Shrek 15:55 Bokser 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3764 20:00 Zwykły bohater 21:40 Arktyczny podmuch 23:30 Apollo 13 2:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3764 2:25 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1127 3:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Łódź 07:00 Człowiek z cienia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 8.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 21 Piotr Polk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Adampol - Polonezkoy cz.1.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Skarby prowincji. Pieranie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Przełom Osławy nad Duszatynem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Karczma Rogata w Bielsku Białej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:01 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:19 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:44 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:57 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Przydrożne kapliczki i krzyże w krajobrazie Wielkopolski; program dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Internetowy Przegląd Szkolnych Zespołów Teatralnych 2013 - Gala Finałowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Wigierski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /13/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Śmiecińscy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:44 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:46 Być seniorem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:57 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Łódzkie nabiera prędkości - podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:58 Podaj cegłę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:12 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Teatr Wielki zza kulis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:37 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Plan B; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Stanisław Mikołajczyk. Powrót realisty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:29 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:31 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:32 Łódzkie Spotkania Teatralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 8.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 8.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:02 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:19 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:27 Magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:51 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Afera Baltony - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Granica; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Ukryte prawdy; reportaż 00:25 Czarny serial - Śmierć pod gruzami; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Pogoda - 8.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 8.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wigierski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Człowiek z cienia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 60; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (25); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego papier z piwnicy można na drzewa przeliczyć?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 11/15* - Musimy się zdzwonić, czyli cienie przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.26 Rafał Królikowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 456) kraj prod.Watykan (2013), Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 455; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Przemienienia Pańskiego w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Las - największa spiżarnia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Ostromecko; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Płyniemy do kozy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1011; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 "NA POZÓR" koncert pamięci Bogusława Meca; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Nierozłączna para; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 85* - Pojedynek czarownic - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 11/15* - Musimy się zdzwonić, czyli cienie przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Przebojowa noc odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Płyniemy do kozy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1011; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Nierozłączna para; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 85* - Pojedynek czarownic; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (170); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.26 Rafał Królikowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych